


may the Maker be kind

by Tessa_T21



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Any ship - Freeform, I didn't do it on purpose, it's still a happy fic i promise, please go easy on me its my first little thingy, sorry but dwalin's dead, whichever you like best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_T21/pseuds/Tessa_T21
Summary: so imagine that, in Dwarrow culture, when you die, a close friend or relative writes a letter for you to take on your journey to the halls of Mahal, describing the kind of person you were. Kind of like something that should convince Mahal to allow you into his Halls after you die. Now imagine Gimli, son of Gloin, writing that letter for Dwalin when he dies because he lived to be a 340 and all of his old friends and kin have already passed.





	may the Maker be kind

Our Maker, Mahal, and his wife, the Lady of Life, Yavannah,

Pleae allow this dwarrow into your halls. May he join the maker’s guard and serve him for eternity under peaceful rule.   
Allow him to once more be joined by his loved ones and kin, those who have waited hundreds of years to once again be joined with him.  
Allow him to be loved, for he served you and his kings well in his life. The long like he was granted by your hands he has enjoyed. Many soldiers he has trained and your children he has protected.

He has fought your battles and his loyalty has not once shifted.   
Even when all seemed lost and his One was taken from him, as was his cruel fate, he persevered, always setting out to make your children the proud race they had once been and lending hand to rebuild the homeland, the Lonely Mountain. 

I now ask of you to allow him peace, for he is no more and has given all during his life to deserve fulfillment of this request. I tell you now, my Lord, never has a more worthy dwarf stood at your gate. 

All I wish is that he will find peace and happiness in death, that he may join his one in his afterlife.   
He is worthy, my Lord. On that you have my word and that of all that have known him in his life; dwarf, man, elf and hobbit alike. 

Thank you, your Grace, for your kindness and your time. I could not ask for more than that. 

Dwalin, son of Fundin, Guard to the King and protector of Dwarrow, may you finally find peace in the halls of our maker.   
Until we meet again, and always at your service, 

Gimli, son of Gloín, Lord of the Glittering Caves. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Your friend creates a compelling case, master Dwarf.’

‘Aye, he has been a good friend and a worthy warrior, my Lord.’

‘I can see that you have suffered in your life, but I also see that your heart is pure and your mind is sound.’

‘Thank you, my Lord’

‘Come, my son. Be joined with your kin. You have proven your worth Dwalin, son of Fundin. Now it is time for you to be rewarded for that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice?


End file.
